council_of_echoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Zahlam
Zahlam Amrun is a Horizon Walker Ranger who is married to Rilien. He serves as security and an extraplanar investigator amongst Rilien's digsite team. Description Appearance Zahlam is 5'8'' tall and lithe, with sharp features. He has long blonde hair and dark green eyes. His skin is paler than most wood elves as a result of his extraplanar experiences. He wears studded leather armour accented with a silvered cloak that denotes his position as a Horizon Walker. Personality Zahlam is a man of few words preferring to let actions speak for him. When he does speak, he is often short and abrupt, which contrasts strongly with his husband's much more excitable and chatty nature. He is confident in his own abilities and remains very aware of his limitations. Biography Early Life Zahlam was raised among the Wardens of Syngorn and from an early age was trained as a Horizon Walker, keeping a guard over the portals and barriers between the material plane and the Feywild around Syngorn. In the early 830s P.D. he was chosen to act as a guard to Doctor Rilien Amrun on an archaeological expedition into the Gatshadow Volcano as there was a possibility of Abyssal portals remaining from the Echoes Crisis. Zahlam and Rilien quickly developed a connection and it became clear that they both fancied one another. They began a relationship and Zahlam left his position in the Wardens to accompany Rilien on other expeditions. The two were married in 838 P.D. In 843 P.D. Rilien, Zahlam and a group of archaeologists headed into the Grey Valley and found The Maw, the fortress of a powerful mage from the Calamity known as the Lord of Hunger. However, the group ran into difficulties when a large number of them went missing in the fortress. Lacking the manpower to follow them, Rilien ordered the remaining members of the archaeological dig to remain on the surface and wait for backup. Grey Frontier A few days later, Zahlam and the group's druid, Deia, discovered The Sterling Rams on the outskirts of the digsite and after disarming them, brought them before Rilien. Rilien judged the group and recruited them to help find the missing archaeologists. The next morning, as Rilien explained the history of The Maw and the dig itself, Zahlam offered to accompany the group into the fortress as an extra sword at their back. Relationships Rilien Rilien is Zahlam's husband. Rilien and Zahlam fell in love over their years of working together and eventually got married. They greatly care for one another although Rilien can sometimes get frustrated at what he sees as Zahlam being too overprotective. Rilien trusts his husband's abilities and as such, was happy to send him to assist The Sterling Rams in The Maw. Deia Deia of Zephrah is another member of Rilien's digsite team alongside Zahlam. He trusts in her magical and natural capabilities although he gets frustrated by her naive and trusting attitude, such as when she lowered her guard upon encountering Grace with the Sterling Rams. Equipment Zahlam wore Studded Leather Armour and a Silvered Horizon Walker's cloak. He carried a longbow for fighting at range as well as a double bladed scimitar and a whip for enemies that got into melee combat. He also carried a few pieces of magically enchanted equipment to help augment his abilities. Magical Items * Ring of Jumping * Boots of the Vigilant Category:Elves Category:Rangers Category:Pseuda's Family Category:NPCs Category:Characters